Specific Weapons and Armor
Items for Initiate Rank Members: Sleep arrow +1 Arrow deals nonlethal damage and might put target to sleep 132 gold Screaming bolt +2 bolt, enemies in path must make Will save or become shaken 267 gold Items for Copper Pin Members: Fountainhead arrow (or bolt) Creates acid burst (2d8 damage) for 3 rounds when fired at a flat surface 306 gold Arrow (or bolt) of biting +1 arrow poisons target, dealing initial and secondary 1d6 Con damage 506 gold Javelin of lightning Becomes 5d6 lightning bolt when thrown 1,500 gold Slaying arrow +1 arrow, kill one type or subtype of creature (as favored enemy) (Fort DC 20 negates) 2,282 gold Meteoric knife +1 dagger 3 charges, gains flaming and returning properties and other effects 2,802 gold Daylight Armor - Daylight for 30 minutes/day -3,000 gp Mindarmor 3/day gain +5 on Will saves against mind-affecting spells and abilities -3,000 gp 'Items for Silver Pin Members (The Strongest Omnur Can Make): ' Adamantine Dagger This nonmagical dagger is made out of adamantine, giving it a natural +1 enhancement bonus. 3,302 gp Javelin of Chain Lightning This dangerous magic weapon becomes a bolt of chain lightning when thrown. The character who throws the javelin chooses the primary target, but the secondary bolts arc to the nearest eleven creatures within 30 feet of the target. The thrower has no control over the secondary bolts. The primary bolt deals 11d6 points of damage to the target (Reflex half DC 19) and 5d6 points of damage to secondary targets (half with a successful save). The javelin is consumed in the attack. Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, chain lightning; Market Price: 3,301 gp Arrow of Disintegration When this arrow strikes a target, the target must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 19) or vanish as though struck with a disintegrate spell. Like the spell, the arrow can be used to disintegrate nonliving matter as well as creatures. A creature that makes a successful saving throw takes 5d6 points of damage. The arrow is consumed in the attack. Market Price: 3,307 gp Silent moves - This armor is well oiled and magically constructed so that it not only makes little sound, but it dampens sound around it. It adds a +5 circumstance bonus to its wearer's Move Silently checks. (The armor's armor check penalty still applies normally.) -3,750 gp Elven Chain This very light chainmail is made of very fine mithral links. Speed while wearing elven chain is 30 feet for Medium-size creatures, or 20 feet for Small. The armor has an arcane spell failure chance of 20%, a maximum Dexterity bonus of +4, and an armor check penalty of -2. It is considered light armor and weighs 20 pounds. 4,150 gold. Shatterspike Wielders without the Improved Sunder feat use Shatterspike as a +1 longsword only; wielders with the Improved Sunder feat add a +4 bonus (including the sword's +1 enhancement bonus) to the opposed roll when attempting to strike a foe's weapon. If successful, Shatterspike deals 1d8+4 points of damage plus the wielder's Strength modifier to the target weapon (the target weapon's hardness must still be overcome with each hit). Shatterspike can damage weapons with an enhancement bonus of +4 or lower. Caster Level: 13th, Strong evocation; Str 13, Craft Magic Arms and Armor Power Attack, Improved Sunder, shatter; Market Price 4,315 gp Ebon Lash These black +1 whips require any creature struck to make a Will save (DC 10) or be dazed for 1 round as if affected by a daze spell (in addition to normal whip damage). Once per day the wielder can invoke a charm person spell. Caster Level: 7th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, daze, dominate person; Market Price: 4,526 gp Adamantine Breastplate This nonmagical breastplate is made of adamantine, giving it a natural +2 enhancement bonus. CL -; Prerequisites: -; Market Price: 5,350 gp. Razor Armor Made of layers and layers of razor-sharp scales, this +2 scale armor deals 2d6 points of slashing damage with a successful grapple check and when the wearer is grappling. The wearer is considered proficient with the razors. Once per day, the wearer can spend a standard action to launch up to six of the razor scales, which fly out from the armor like +1 shuriken. CL 3rd; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, magic weapon; Market Price: 5,600 gp. Ioun Blade This +1 dagger can hold any one ioun stone in a special socket in its pommel. As long as the wielder holds the ioun blade, any stone held in the pommel affects her as if it were spinning around her head normally. Placing or removing an ioun stone from the socket is a move-equivalent action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Caster Level: 5th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, fabricate; Market Price: 6,302 gp Wrapped Tower A wrapped tower is a +2 tower shield wrapped in the funerary wrappings of an undead mummy. Once per day, the wielder can use the wrapped tower for total cover and the mere sight of the mummylike facade requires all viewers in front of the shield to succeed on a DC 16 Will save or be paralyzed with fear for 1d4 rounds. Strong necromancy; CL 12th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Knowledge (religion) 5 ranks, create undead; Price 6,330 gp Berserker Blade These +1 or +2 bastard swords gain an extra +1 enhancement bonus when the wielder flies into a barbarian rage. The witches of Rashemen create them for their fighting comrades. Caster Level: 7th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, rage; Market Price: +1 weapon 6,335 gp; +2 weapon 11,335 gp Crossbow of Reloading An elegantly designed weapon, this +1 light crossbow is decorated with ancient symbols of wind and energy along its handle. Reloading this weapon is a free action instead of a move action. Moderate transmutation; CL 7th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, haste; Price 6,335 gp. Songblade Every move made with this +1 rapier fills the air with sweet sounds. While holding songblade unsheathed, the sword's wielder gains a +2 enhancement bonus on Perform checks. A bard wielding the songblade may use his bardic music abilities one additional time per day. The blade is scored in a beautiful, intricate pattern, and air moving across this magic etching generates the music of the songblade. Thus, the blade's musical qualities do not function underwater, in a vacuum, or in other environments where air cannot freely pass over the blade. Caster Level: 8th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, creator must have the bardic music ability, sculpt sound; Market Price: 6,400 gp Shining Bow This +1 composite longbow (+4 Str bonus) glows with a silvery light equivalent to that of a torch. Arrows shot from this longbow become silvered weapons in flight, and any creature struck by one is subject to the effects of a silver-hued faerie fire spell. Faint evocation; CL 4th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, faerie fire; Price 6,800 gp Lance of the Last Rider Whenever the wielder of this +1 lance charges a mounted foe from the back of a steed, the weapon allows a free bull rush attempt on a successful hit. If the bull rush attempt succeeds, the enemy rider moves back, but the enemy's mount stays where it is. CL 5th; Faint transmutation; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, bull's strength; Price 8,306 gp Burning Battle Gauntlets These +1 flaming battle gauntlets are not actually on fire but are constantly hot to the touch and deal fire damage whenever the wearer punches an opponent. The weapons also deal their fire damage when the wearer is grappling in addition to any grappling damage. They are hot enough to ignite flammable objects just as easily as an open flame would. The constant heat of the gauntlets means that anyone wearing them also suffers 1d6 fire damage per round, making them unsuitable weapons for anyone not resistant to fire damage. Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, flame blade, flame strike, or fireball; Market Price: 8,310 gp Doorbreaker This plain-looking +1 battleaxe resembles mundane wood-chopping axes mote than other battleaxes, and it is especially effective against wood and similar materials. A doorbreaker deals double damage to all objects made predominantly of wood and to plant creatures. Caster Level: 5th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, warp wood; Market Price: 8,310 gp Bow of Arcane Might This +1 mighty (+2) composite longbow is covered in intricate arcane runes. The bow of arcane might allows its wielder to channel the energy of arcane spells through it to make attacks with the bow more damaging. As a move-equivalent action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, the wielder can sacrifice a prepared arcane spell from memory (or a unused spell slot if a spontaneous arcane caster). Doing so adds a damage bonus equal to the sacrificed spell's level to the next attack made with the bow of arcane might. This damage bonus stacks with the normal enhancement bonus from the bow and any magic arrows used in the attack. Caster Level: 15th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, greater magic weapon; Market Price: 8,600 gp Flensing Gauntlet Villains and vicious characters enjoy weapons that inflict pain in creative or devastating ways. This hideous spiked gauntlet literally strips flesh from its target. A flensing gauntlet is a ragged-looking, tattered glove and armband of untanned humanoid skin. When the item is activated, the fleshy tatters writhe, and bony hooks sprout from the palm and fingers. It is otherwise a +1 spiked gauntlet. As a move action, curl your gloved hand into a claw to activate the gauntlets. The effect lasts for 1 round. You can activate the gauntlets up to three times per day. A successful attack with an activated gauntlet tears a strip of flesh away from a living corporeal opponent, causing pain and trauma that weakens as well as dealing damage. This effect occurs even if the opponent is wearing armor. The opponent takes an extra 1d6 points of damage plus 1d4 points of Constitution damage and 1d4 points of Charisma damage. A Fortitude saving throw negates the ability damage and halves the extra hit point damage. Incorporeal creatures or creatures of a gaseous nature (such as air elementals) are not affected by this item. Strong evocation; CL 12th; Construction: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, flensing, 8,805 gp Lion's Shield This +2 large steel shield is fashioned to appear to be a roaring lion's head. Three times per day, the lion's head can be commanded to attack (independently of the shield wearer), biting with the wielder's base attack bonus (including multiple attacks, if the wielder has them) and dealing 2d6 points of damage (x2 critical). This attack is in addition to any actions performed by the wielder. CL 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, summon nature's ally IV, Market Price: 9,170 gp Spell Shield This +1 large steel shield gives the wielder spell resistance 17 against all spells with the force descriptor. Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, shield, wall of force, spell resistance; Market Price: 9,170 gp Javelin of Obliteration When thrown, this javelin becomes a disintegrator ray that functions as a disintegrate spell from a 15th-level caster. The wielder makes a touch attack using her normal ranged touch modifier to determine whether or not the ray hits. The javelin is consumed in the attack. Caster Level: 15th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, disintegrate; Market Price: 9,301 gp Dagger of Venom This black +1 dagger has a serrated edge. It allows the wielder to inflict a poison spell (DC 14) upon a creature struck by the blade once per day. The wielder can decide to use the power after he has struck. Doing so is a free action, but the poison spell must be inflicted on the same round that the dagger strikes. Caster Level: 5th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Poison; Market Price: 9,302 gp Adamantine Battleaxe This nonmagical axe is made out of adamantine, giving it a natural +2 enhancement bonus. 9,310 gp. Scimitar of the Sirocco Graced by a pommel shaped like the head of a desert hawk, this elegant and graceful weapon is a +1 keen scimitar. It also doubles the speed of any horse or equine creature the bearer rides, much like horseshoes of speed. Caster Level: 8th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, haste, keen edge, Market Price: 9,530 gp Trident of Warning A weapon of this type enables its wielder to determine the location, depth, species, and number of hostile or hungry marine predators within 240 feet. A trident of warning must be grasped and pointed in order for the character using it to gain such information, and it requires 1 round to scan a hemisphere with a radius of 240 feet. The weapon is otherwise a +2 trident. Caster Level: 7th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, detect magic; Market Price: 9,815 gp Shadow Veil A shadow veil appears as a indistinct, enveloping covering. A shadow veil precludes wearing any other kind of armor. A shadow veil grants a +2 deflection bonus. Someone wearing a shadow veil is hard to distinguish in shadow, and is treated as if having concealment (20% miss chance) against creatures without darkvision, blindsight, or other sensory apparatus that does not rely on light. Strong necromancy; CL 12th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Knowledge (religion) 5 ranks, create undead; Price 10,000 gp Assassin's Dagger This wicked-looking, curved +2 dagger adds a +1 bonus to the DC of a Fortitude save forced by the death attack of an assassin. Caster Level: 9th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, slay living; Market Price: 10,302 gp Crossbow, Deathwand The two thin hollows in this +2 light crossbow's stock have a magical affinity with wands. The wielder of the deathwand crossbow is considered to be holding either of the wands when she wields the crossbow, and she can use either wand normally without letting go of the crossbow. Removing or stowing a wand in the crossbow takes a move-equivalent action. If the crossbow is destroyed, any wands it holds are also destroyed. Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Leomund's secret chest; Market Price: 10,335 gp Gnome's Toolkit Covered in hooks, small sliding compartments, and tiny nooks perfect for potion vials, this +2 light crossbow can hold several small items. The gnome's toolkit stores a set of masterwork lockpicks, a magnifying glass, and a small silver mirror. These items are magically bonded to the crossbow, and they disappear if taken more than 20 feet from it. Items removed like this reappear within the crossbow after 1 minute. The gnome's toolkit can also hold up to six more small items such as keys or potion vials. No item stored in the crossbow can be more than 2 inches long or weigh more than 6 ounces. Additional stored items do not become bonded to the crossbow and function normally if removed. While holding a gnomes toolkit, the wielder can retrieve any item stored in the crossbow as a free action. Caster Level: 11th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Leomund's secret chest; Market Price: 10,335 gp Dwarven Plate This full plate is made of mithral. This armor has an arcane spell failure chance of 25%, a maximum Dexterity bonus of +3, and an armor check penalty of -4. It is considered medium armor and weighs 25 pounds. CL -; Prerequisites:-; Market Price: 10,500 gp. Shield Blade This versatile +2 short sword is most often employed as an off-hand weapon. As a move-equivalent action, the wielder can transform the shield blade into a large steel shield. The shield provides an armor bonus but no enhancement bonus to the wielder's Armor Class. It does retain a +2 enhancement bonus on attack and damage rolls when used in shield bash attacks. Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, animate objects, shield; Market Price: 10,630 gp Bowstaff As a move-equivalent action, the wielder can change this thin, flexible +2 quarterstaff into a +2 longbow or back again. Both forms perform exactly like a regular magic weapon of their type. Caster Level: 15th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, polymorph any object; Market Price: 10,975 gp Spider Fang This +1 dagger is black or dark purple. It quickly cuts through webs (magical or otherwise) without getting stuck, allowing the wielder to move through an existing web at half her normal speed (although it does not prevent her from becoming stuck in a web if she fails her saving throw). The wielder can use the dagger to create a web once per day. Once per day it can also create a curtain of cobwebs, a 10-foot-square plane of wispy strands that grants one-half concealment to creatures hiding behind it. Any creature that touches the curtain causes it to collapse upon the creature and deal 2d4 points of acid damage. Caster Level: 3rd; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, grease, Melf's acid arrow, web; Market Price: 11,782 gp Shaman's Bones This +2 bone armor has a protective spirit bound to it. It grants the wearer a +2 resistance bonus on all saving throws. CL: 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, resistance, creator must be at least 6th level; Market Price: 12,170 gp Slowing Sling Stones These +1 sling bullets produce a slow effect (Will DC 14 negates) on any creature it strikes. Faint transmutation; CL 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, slow; Price 12,301 gp for 10 stones Dagger of Defiance These daggers were first created in Myth Drannor. The bearer of one of these +1 daggers is immune to fear and compulsion effects and gains a +3 resistance bonus on saves against enchantments. CL: 7th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, remove fear, resistance; Market Price: 12,302 gp Living Chain This weapon seems possessed of some basic form of sentience. When it is used on an attempt to trip an opponent, this +2 spiked chain coils around the victim's limbs, adding a +4 bonus on the wielder's Strength check to trip the opponent. This bonus is in addition to the normal benefits that chains get when attempting to trip. Moderate transmutation; CL 7th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, bull's strength; Price 12,325 gp. Self-Loading Crossbow This +1 heavy crossbow is much easier to load than mundane crossbows. After firing, the crossbow's string is magically reset to the cocked position, requiring the wielder to simply place a bolt in the weapon to load it. Loading a self-loading crossbow requires only a move-equivalent action. If the wielder has the Rapid Reload feat described in Sword and Fist, loading a self-loading crossbow is a free action, and the weapon does not restrict the wielder's ability to make multiple attacks in a round. Caster Level: 10th; Prerequisites: Craft Magic Arms and Armor, animate objects; Market Price: 12,350 gp Shifter's Sorrow This +1/+1 two-bladed sword has blades of alchemical silver. The weapon deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against any creature with the shapechanger subtype. When a shapechanger or a creature in an alternate form (such as a druid using wild shape) is struck by the weapon, it must make a DC 15 Will save or turn to its natural form. Caster Level: 15th, Strong transmutation; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, baleful polymorph; Market Price: 12,780 gp